


52. Sam and Ryan: responding to Christina

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [52]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	52. Sam and Ryan: responding to Christina

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): responding to Christina (Ricci)  
 **players only. takes place the day after Sam receives[Christina's email](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/6555.html).**

"You want to take a look at this for me?" Sam asks Ryan, sitting back at the kitchen table with a sigh, his laptop open in front of him. "I don't know what else to say. It sounds like the perfect match for us with them being a couple too but then I keep rereading this part about her being a princess and I just keep wondering if I'm the fucking frog instead of the prince.

Ryan reads the email over Sam's shoulder, bracing his arms on the back of his lover's chair. "I think it's really smart that you put in there about wanting us all to like each other, so they know up front that's a critical selling point for you. And there's just enough subtle warning in that... just enough, let's say. It looks good to me, baby," Ryan finally decides, and leans down to kiss Sam's stubbled cheek. "You've been honest and straightforward, and you've made it clear that you expect to be treated with the same respect. It's good."

"You don't think there's anything I should change, or add?" Sam asks, head tilted back, looking up at his lover.

"I think it's beautiful," Ryan says softly, dropping his head to nuzzle Sam's neck. "You are such a romantic."

Sam laughs. "I don't get it. What about this says I'm a romantic?" he asks, turning to pull Ryan down into his lap.

Ryan lets himself be pulled, sitting sideways on Sam's lap. "How about the part where you wax poetic about finding the love of your life?" he suggests, thrilled down to his toes. "I think you gave yourself away with that one."

His cheeks warm, Sam ducks his head a little, smiling. "I was just telling the truth."

"I know," Ryan says softly, putting his arms around Sam's neck. He kisses a trail along the side of Sam's throat. "And if possible, you made me love you even more," he murmurs, tender words against vulnerable flesh.

"Oh good. So my plan worked then, did it?" Sam teases, the heat spreading from his cheeks down into his throat and chest.

"Like there was any doubt," Ryan chuckles. " _I_ never claimed not to be a softie." He sits back just enough so he can focus on Sam's face, gently brushing his hair back from his temple. "You feel good about this? The girls, I mean?"

"Yeah. I think so." Sam nods. "Of course, Christina hasn't even told her girlfriend so who knows if anything'll actually come of it. She might nix it right out of the gate."

"True. We'll see who's boss in that relationship," Ryan jokes. But he's wondering, can't help but be curious. And hopeful.

"And in this one?" Sam teases, tilting his head back to look at Ryan. "Would you let me go ahead with this if it wasn't what you wanted?"

It's a discomfiting question, and Ryan has to think about it. Has to force himself to be honest. "Probably," he whispers, tracing a fingertip around Sam's mouth. "I'd give you anything, if it was what you wanted."

Sam nods. "But you'd let me know you weren't thrilled though, yeah? You wouldn't just go along from the beginning, would you?"

"No, I'm sure you'd know," Ryan says with a wry grin. "I'd tell you one way or another."

That gets a laugh. "Good. I wouldn't want you to ever lose yourself, what you need, in making me happy," Sam says softly. "And maybe you're pushy but I can be pretty damn overbearing myself."

Ryan bites his lip, chewing on it for an uncertain moment. "I'm terrified of losing you," he confesses softly, his eyes serious. "I realized that the other day. Like I'd do anything - say anything - to keep you with me."

"Oh, Ryan. Christ," Sam touches his lover's face, cupping his cheek in his hand. "You're not going to lose me, I promise, but you need to be honest with me, even if it means we yell and fight and have to scrap our way through things. We'll just come out the other end even stronger."

Ryan nods, but in truth he wishes he could believe it. "When we fight... you shut down, I want to run... it scares the hell out of me." He drops his gaze, and he could kick himself for even bringing this up, for not letting the easy moment continue.

 _Fuck._ Sam exhales roughly. "I know and I'm sorry. I get overloaded sometimes and I can't think and - yeah, I shut down. But I swear it doesn't mean anything. It's not that I'm shutting down on you or on us. I just need some time to process things."

"Okay." Ryan sighs, forcing himself to breathe out his sudden tension. "I mean, I only stay in the room because you told me to, all that time ago. I'd give you space, otherwise."

"But I don't need space," Sam protests, pulling Ryan in closer. "I need time, and there's a difference," he adds with a small smile.

"But wouldn't you rather... okay." Ryan nods, biting back further words. He knows he can trust Sam to mean what he says. He nods again, feeling easier now. "Okay."

"I love you," Sam whispers, sliding his hand to the back of Ryan's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "So fucking much."

"I know." Ryan's face is transformed by a smile of sheer wonder. "I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Sam shakes his head. "Tied for," he whispers.  



End file.
